Kisses in the Forest
by LiveLaffPiano97
Summary: 'I'm gonna let you in on a little secret,' he whispered. 'That was my first kiss.' Holy chiz balls covered in cheese and bacon.


**A/N: NO! This has nothing to do with Jacob from Twilight! REVIEW! :)**

**-MARY ELISE**

We walked to the creek. It was only a few minutes, but they seemed like hours when the silence consumed them. There were red marks on both mine and Jacob's hands.

We shuffled to the middle of the small wooded area surrounding the swishing only light came from an orange glowing streetlamp across the road. I could only see around ten feet in front of me; the rest of my vision consumed in darkness. I stopped walking, and leaned against a tall oak tree, looking at the water; engulfing the one peaceful moment I'd had all day. I could literally feel Jacob's eyes burning into the side of my head from right beside me. I honestly didn't realize how close he was standing to me. My heart started to beat faster.

I made the mistake of looking up. His mesmirizing brown eyes enchanted me; I couldn't look away. He was giving me that look again. The one that made me want to... you know. I tried to hide the nervousness I was feeling, thankful for the dim light because I was _sure_ that I was blushing. A dropping feeling came into my stomach, and Jacob started to lean in. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. _Crap! Crap! CRAP!_

_You can't kiss your best friend! This is _Jacob_ we're talking about here! _

_I know... that's the reason I'm not fighting it..._

_You've gone mental! You've never thought of him this way before! What's changed this time?_

_Shut up and let him!_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt his breath against mine. He was hesitating, probably making sure that I wouldn't pull away at the last second like I had before. When I didn't, he leaned in the rest of the way, and I thought fireworks had exploded in my stomach. He kissed me. It took a minute to process. He _kissed_ me. Or, _is_ kissing me. I was tense at first. I shouldn't be doing this. This isn't right. But when his arms wrapped around me, I honestly couldn't care less.

Jacob's hands slid up my back and into my hair, tugging on the elastic band that held it back so that my hair fell into his hands. He deepened it, experimenting with his tongue by sliding it along my bottom lip. He turned his head to angle the kiss and grinned when my hands began to drag themselves through his hair. I was finally kissing him, after weeks of fantasies and a stupid crush. I had indeed gotten over my crush on him and instead tumbled head-over-heels in love with him.

His tongue practically begged for entry, which I kept on denying him until his hands rested on my waist. I felt his fingers searching for something, and he found it when I felt his warm hand against my bare skin. I gasped, partly because of what he was doing, and partly of the feeling his touch gave me. He took this opportunity, and slid his tounge against mine. I noticed with, okay I'll admit it, happiness, that his hand was still under my jacket.

After trying out this department for a while longer, he suddenly bent down and started kissing my neck. Bold move, huh? My legs went numb when I felt his tongue on my skin. He'd always know that that was a major turn on for me; I had told one of my friends, who had spilled to Jacob, who said jokingly, or so I thought, that he might try it out one day.

''You're really cocky, you know that?" I was surprised that my voice was no more than a whisper; I had intended it to be loud. He smiled.

''Yup,'' I heard him say. He stood back up to his full height and started kissing me again. My heart was pounding and my head was spinning. The way he was kissing me, there was no way this was his first time. Finally, after what seemed like only a few moments, but was actually minutes, he bit my bottom lip and pulled back. All I could do was stare at him in utter wonder. He grinned.

''I'm gonna let you in on a secret,'' he said quietly. ''That was my first kiss.'' Holy chiz balls covered in cheese and bacon.


End file.
